Young Justice: Doom
by sydney.jones.902
Summary: This is the third and amazing of Young Justice. You thought saw the grand finale, but you have seen nothing quite yet.
1. Change

**Mars**

** July 10, 2006 ****10:00 UTC**

Three little martians were running up a big near a cliff.

"Get back here!" Superboy shouted, apparently missing one of his boots.

One of the martians have it.

Superboy leap into the rock, and grab it out of the martians.

"So, think taking boots is funny?" Superboy asked in anger. "Know it back, now!"

He was also holding a doll, he gave it to Superboy and all three of them ran.

"That was too easy." he said.

He heard a crack, the rock was cracking.

"Uh oh." he said.

He was falling into a big cliff, and then he started to floating.

"What the, I'm flying but, how?" he asked.

A white martian came out to get it her dolly.

"Here you little girl." Superboy said.

"Thank you." she said.

He fell the rest of the few feet.

"That still hurt alot." he said.

"Hey M'gann, what are you doing?" a familiar voice.

"Oh no, not her again." she said.

A bunch of green martian girls stand in her way.

"Well, well girls looks like we got another white martian, let's show her they way we treat with white martians." she said.

"H'elna H'orze, I just want to be left alone." M'gann said.

"Sorry, we can do that." she replied. "Girls, trash her."

She close her eyes hoping it would be over quick.

Then burst of energy knot them out.

"What was that?!" H'elna asked.

"Me, now leave her alone." Superboy said.

"M'gann, are you alright?" Superboy said.

"I'm fine thanks Conner." she said.

**Metropolis**

**July 11, 2006 ****5:30 ****PDT**

Superboy was practicing his new powers out.

"This is so cool." he said. "This is some kind new feeling a power, I am ready to respect the responsibility that with the true and most greatest, to truly be Superboy, boy of steel." he said.

He ran to Wolf.

"See Success, I master my new powers." Superboy said.

Wolf looked at all the damage caused.

"You're right I still haven't gotten control, maybe I can practice more. You see Wolf it's not like I'm going to get full control of them in just one day, I just hope the time is soon. " Superboy said.

**Watch Tower**

**July 11, 2006 4: 25 UTC**

Tigress was looking at Wally's memorial.

"Wally, how I miss you. Everyday is a becoming like the day I lose you, and now the only way to see your face is in a hologram." she said.

**Star Labs**

**July 11, 2006 6:30 MDT**

Superboy was visiting Star Labs, Dr. David Wilcox had made a kryptonite-needle.

"Owww, ever heard of painless needles?" Superboy asked.

"Ever heard of over-reacting?" Dr. Wilcox replied.

"I'm serious, now I have more powers than my older brother." Superboy said.

"Let's run some test on you."

Superboy was lifting weigh of 3-5 tons of weigh, levitating objects with his mind, and using his enhanced vision.

"Your blood test came out and, see for yourself." he said.

He shows Superboy a video of blood cells being covered in blue bumps.

"What's happening to me?" Superboy said.

"Nothing much that we could, just that your evolving somehow, and the reason you have new powers." he said.

"But, I'm only half human, and half kyrptonian, can there be apart of me that I don't know, it's impossible." Superboy said.

"I better call in the league and..."

"Wait, the league doesn't need, I figure something out." Superboy said.

**Metropolis**

**July 11, 2006 8:45 PST**

Superboy had no idea.

"What's happening to me?" he asked.

Sphere came in, and she didn't sound happy.

"Hey girl, what's wrong?" Superboy asked sadly.

She rolled up to him.

"There's either Apokoliptan or New Genesian inside of me, is there? That's why you bonded with but you couldn't tell right away until you figure which one, no I am not mad, it's wise." Superboy said.

**Biddo's Diner **

**July 11, 2006 12:30 PST**

Clark and Bruce had lunch together.

"So Clark, where's the boy?" Bruce asked.

"He's been out lately." Clark answered.

"Well, I hope you two get along more." Bruce said.

"We have been." Clark said.

Superboy made it to the restaurant, but he was wearing a black jacket, glasses, and a blue cap.

"Conner, why are wearing that coat?" Clark asked.

"Well, I thought I should changes my appearances since I getting older." Conner replied.

"Right." Bruce said sarcastically. "Is there something you want to tell?"

Bruce looked more closely at the boy of steel.

"You can tell us anything, you know that Conner?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah, sure, of course. Why not?" he replied.

"So, um Conner, what are you doing today?" Clark asked.

"Nothing much, just playing with Sphere and Wolf." Conner replied.

**Cadmus**

**July 11, 2006 14:50 PST**

Superboy went to Cadmus and asked out Jim Harper if there were any alien technology were run by Cadmus.

"Hard to tell, but you have the run of the place." he said.

Superboy look at his old pod, he use his new power and saw everything just by stepping on one of the cables.

**Smallville**

**July 11, 2006 16:45 CDT**

Superboy returned home to go to bed, he took off his jacket first.

"What's happening to me?" he asked in the mirror.

Red Veins were covering his arms and chest.


	2. Abomination

**Metropolis**

**July 12, 2006 5:35 PST**

Superboy was flying over the city.

"Hurry up, the Justice League will be here and find him." a man voice said.

They were use Apokoliptian technology to put someone in a cage.

"Cadmus has been doing some shipments before they were attack by their own founders, or they shipped him, but who?" Superboy thought.

He turn himself invisible and went through walls.

"Help!"'someone shouted.

"Oh, shut-up." one of the men said and shocked him.

"Say, good-night cum." He said.

"Goodnight cum."'Superboy said.

He knocked both out and blast the others.

He open the door to find out who is the cage, it was a boy.

He had on an outfit just like Superboy's new costume from Cadmus, but he seem younger and part of his skin were darker.

He took him out to his new hide-out.

**Warehouse**

**July 13, 2006 6:25 PDT**

"So, your saying from I told you, you're my uncle?" The boy asked.

"In words." Superboy replied.

"So, this what you been doing when you're not on a mission. Making yourself a base of operations, all made from scraps, springs, and junk." the boy said.

"Not when I get my hands on it. The Chicago Junkyard has more things than junkyard, nor does the one in Metropolis either." Superboy said. "So Jon, what's the last thing you remember?"

"I was with my mother at home, when a bunch of these police men charged in, their were with a bald head man. He said I was too dangerous for my mom to be caring. So they took me away and I been moving from containment to containment, saying I was an abomination." Jon explained.

"Well my name is Kon-El, which means "The Abomination of the House of El", so we are even." Superboy said.

"But you can control you powers, I can't." Jon said.

"Neither can I, just some, but with the proper training so can you." Superboy said.

**Gotham City**

**July 13, 2006 8:35 UTC**

Batman, Nightwing, and Robin are on a mission together, to stop the League of Shadows from stealing jewels at the Gotham Jewel xhibit

When they got a battle was already begun, it was the league of shadows against a kid a robin costume.

"Todd?" Robin asked.

"Hard to tell." Nightwing replied.

They the fight, and won.

"Thanks for the..." Robin said.

The Robin Kid threw a smoke-bombs on the floor, and all three were knocked out.

"Batman, Batman can you hear me?" Batgirl asked.

He came through, and the went to the Bat Cave.

They watch the security cameras from the store and showed the bird boy flew in the windows, and shoot at the shadows.

"Whoa! His cape can turn into wings that have plasma technology, why did we think of that?" Timothy asked.

**Warehouse**

**July 13, 2006 9:15 UTC**

Jon was training in the training room, he fighting holograms.

"With the proper use of lase the hologram fells quite solid." Superboy said.

"Geez, you think." Jon said.

He was getting better at controlling his powers, and at hand-to hand combat.

"See, so what are going?" Superboy asked.

"I...I don't know." Jon said.

"I think I have a solution." he said.

"Titans, meet me at the mission room." he said through his communicator.

"Jon, meet Red Robin, Wonder Girl, Bunker, Kid Flash, and Solstice." Superboy said.

"So, you been made a team from another team?" Jon asked.

"No, I found and train kids from the streets." Superboy replied.

"Really?" Jon asked.

"Of-course not, Robin, Wonder, and I met Bunker, Kid Flash, and Solstice on this crazy island and me had to fight to the death and, it's a long story." Superboy said. "So Robin, how was the android distraction?"

"Not even Batman can figure it out." he replied.


End file.
